1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved mounting assembly for a magnetic head of a card reader and in particular to an adjustable assembly providing float of the read-write head to compensate for card irregularities.
2. The Prior Art
The present invention relates to an improvement in the mounting of magnetic read-write heads in magnetic card readers of the type such as that disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,753, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference to include the operational portions of a magnetic card reader that are not in point to the present invention. Other known prior art is represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,890,644 and 3,940,796 which include apparatus for mounting a card reader head so as to compensate for irregularities in the surface of the card to be acted upon.